


Just Keep Smiling

by ZombieMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Customers Being Confusing, Gen, Retail, Sexual Harassment, Unsanitary, let me know if it needs a higher rating or if the harassment counts as noncon, please respect retail workers they go through some very real shit, retail hell, unsolicited advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMermaid/pseuds/ZombieMermaid
Summary: Oboro experiences Retail Hell





	Just Keep Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> based on various retail horror stories i've seen around
> 
> also i really like oboro so i wanted to do a fic about her

In the shining, bountiful kingdom of Hoshido, a girl runs a tailor shop, where one can buy premade outfits or commission a custom one, if one desires.

And, once again, a customer is complaining.

"What?! This much?! What a ripoff!"

 _Stay calm, Oboro._ "With all due respect, sir, I base my prices on the cost of materials, plus the time it takes to put it all together properly."

"You can't be serious! How can silk cost that much?! And what's so hard about stringing pieces of cloth together?! I'm never shopping here again!!"

 _If it's so easy, why don't you try it?_ She doesn't say that, of course. _Just keep smiling._ "I'm sorry you feel that way, sir. Thanks for stopping by."

\---

"Welcome, welcome! How may I help you?"

"I want something blue."

"A fine choice! Would you like to see our selection of blue fabrics? I can include blue patterns as well, if you'd like?"

"Sure."

She brings out a collection of blue fabric swatches. "Do any jump out at you?"

"Not really. It's gotta be like. _The_ blue, you know? Like. _BLUE._ "

 _Uhh?_ "...I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"Oh. I guess I'll look somewhere else then."

 _Just keep smiling._ "I'm sorry I couldn't help. I hope you find what you're looking for!" _I doubt you will though._

\---

"This is horrible! I want a refund!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Did I mix up the fabrics? I can fix it for you if you'd li-"

"NO! It's just bad! I want a refund!"

"...As you wish, ma'am. If I can see the receipt-"

"Receipt?! What for?! You made this, didn't you?!"

She knows. She remembers making it, but, "It's store policy, ma'am. I require proof of purchase for returns."

"I'm not returning it! It's just bad! Just gimme my money!!"

"...I'm very sorry, ma'am, I can't do that." _Don't tell me, is this one of THOSE cus-_

The bell out front rings, signaling the arrival of another customer: a young girl, very flustered. "Oh for the love of the Dawn Dragon, Grandmother, are you doing it _again?!_ "

"I'm busy here, child!"

"Grandmother, this scam of yours is horrible and it rarely works anyway!"

"Well it won't work _now_ , you've gone and spoiled it!"

_Yep. It's one of THOSE customers._

"Just go outside, Grandmother. Wait by the door. And don't wander off!" The old woman starts as if she's about to retort, but settles for a small, haughty 'hmph!' and exits the store. The young girl turns to Oboro. "Oh my gods, i am so sorry for that. I hope I can make it up to you..."

"Oh no, Miss. You're fine!" _THANK YOU MERCIFUL ANGEL._

"She actually loves it a lot. She just hates paying for things. I keep telling her they cost money for a reason, but she just won't listen to me."

"Ah, that certainly is rough."

"Mmhm. For what it's worth, I really love your store! If I had time today I'd- oh no! I'm so sorry, I have to leave. GRANDMOTHER DON'T YOU DARE WALK INTO THAT BAKERY-" the door shuts, bell tinkling again.

Oboro sighs.

\---

"Hi there, would you like some tips? You know, merchant to merchant? I promise I won't charge for it this time. Much."

"Anna, I've already told you - _and_ all of your sisters - _NO._ "

"Well, that's too bad. Suit yourself then!"

They all say that. Every damn time.

\---

_Oh no. No. Nonononono._

Right there. On the floor. In the middle of the shop.

"Just. _Why?_ "

Either someone couldn't make it on time, or they didn't care, or-

_Ugh, who cares why. This shouldn't be happening. And right by that kimono I just made a couple days ago too. Such a nice one, all ruined..._

With a loud sigh, she hangs the Temporarily Closed sign on the door, then goes to fetch the cleaning supplies.

\---

_Stay calm. Stay calm. They mean you no harm._

This small group of customers seems civil enough. Only...

_Agh, why do I STILL tense up at seeing Nohrians?! Pull yourself together, Oboro! Be professional!_

The group order their outfits without incident - _thankfully_ \- and she's able to hold her infamous demon-glare at bay - _just keep smiling_ \- but as they leave she overhears one:

"Was that girl okay?"

_Oh gods._

_It's fine. It's fine. I'll be okay. Just keep smiling._

\---

"Hey babe, you look like a real cutie."

 _Ugh._

"Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"Can I get a smile from those precious lips?"

_Eww._

The worst part is - she flashes a smile - _just keep smiling_ \- she _has_ to. She has to avoid a bad review where she can. "Do you have anything in mind? Would you like to see some samples?"

"Hmm. How about what you're wearing right now?"

She feels worms crawl in her stomach. "...My current outfit is not for sale, sir."

"Oh, so it's free? How about I just take it then? I can make that smile of yours even cuter."

 _Screw it, I'll risk it. This is not okay._ "...Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Wha? Are you turning a customer down?!"

Her eyes darken; her hand reaches under the counter for the naginata she keeps hidden there. "I do not tolerate sexual harassment in my store, sir."

"Why you-" he starts to lunge, but then stops, possibly realizing what Oboro was threatening, what her hand was reaching for. "Psh, fine! I give a little compliment-" _how the hell was any of that a compliment?!_ "-and you kick me out! Good luck running any kind of business with that attitude, bitch!"

The door slams shut. The bell rings again, almost mockingly.

_Don't cry, Oboro. Don't cry. Breathe. You can make it until closing. Just keep smiling._

\---

"I'll just be a little longer!"

Oboro is tired.

"Ma'am, you said that five minutes ago. When we technically closed."

"Tch, impatient for a shopkeeper, aren't you?"

So tired.

 _Lady, you're the one who apparently can't wait until we're open tomorrow._ She doesn't say that. She just keeps smiling. _Just keep smiling._

\---

Finally, she's home. She crashes face-first into her bed. No more smiling for now. The bubble can burst. She can cry all she wants until she sleeps. And she does.

_Why does it have to be so difficult? Why am I even doing this again?_

_How long can I just keep smiling?_

\---

Her eyes are still red and puffy from the night before. _Good thing makeup exists._

The front bell rings.

 _Smile, now._ "Welcome! How may I help you?"

"You uh. You might remember me. From yesterday." It's the young girl with the grandmother, who is nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh, yes! What can I do for you?" 

"I'm just...I'm so sorry! I really can't apologize enough for my grandmother's behavior."

"Like I said, you're fine!" _You're not the one who needs to apologize._ "I should thank you, actually. That could have gotten much worse if you hadn't stopped her."

"Don't worry, she's at home this time. Mother and Father weren't too pleased when they heard about it." Oboro thinks she might have caught a small smile there. "Have you had customers like that before? I hear it's pretty common."

"It is, sadly. They always think they're so clever for thinking it up too. And...my parents did, back when they ran their own shop." She feels a slight sting in her heart at the memory, but suppresses it quickly. "'Love it or it's free' seemed like such a great sales pitch at the time, but, well, you know, heh."

"Heh, yeah, I can imagine." The young girl straightens up. "Oh, but! I'm not just here to apologize again. The truth is I've been saving up, and...I'd like to order something."

"Oh, absolutely! What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking an ensemble to wear to the upcoming festival. Something cute and elegant...nice colors...may I look at the blue swatches?"

 _Blue? Oh no, don't tell me-_ "You may! Here they are! See any you like?"

"Hmm...oh! This one with the fish pattern is really pretty! I'll go with it!"

 _OH THANK THE GODS._ "Ooh, great choice! I can already tell you'd look stunning in it!"

"Heehee, thanks. Now, which one for the obi...this black one with the purple flowers, maybe? Or...no yeah, actually, I'll go with that one! And the collar..."

Soon all the fabrics and colors and patterns are chosen. _And she actually has enough money, praise the gods!_

"And there we are! It should be ready a week from now. I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is! These outfits aren't easy to make even when you're really good at them, right? Take all the time you need!"

"I'll definitely make it worth the wait. Thanks again!"

"And thank _you_ , Miss Oboro!"

\---

"Hey, Oboro?"

"Hello and wel- oh, Lord Takumi! And Hinata! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping to order something, but first-"

Hinata jumps in, holding up a sketch. "Did a really creepy guy looking like this come in here and bother you yesterday?" Takumi glares at him, but says nothing.

 _Oh boy. The creep from before._ "Yeah, that was the guy. It wasn't that-" _No, Oboro, you promised yourself you'd be honest about this sort of thing._ "...actually, it was that bad. I damn near pulled the naginata out on him." As her boss and her fellow retainer - she'd even dare say, her two closest friends - they naturally know about the hidden weapon. Insisted on it, even, when she had first suggested it. But she hates having to use it in her own store.

"I was worried about that. Apparently he has a history of harassing women at their jobs. Sometimes...violently. I'm sorry we couldn't prevent what happened."

She's startled. "What? No! Milord, it isn't your job to protect me!"

Without missing a beat, he answers, "But it is my job to make sure my subjects are safe and happy, especially one who's done so much for me and so many others. And don't go telling me I don't have to repay you for doing your job; I'm doing it because I want to. I care about you."

"Oh. Um. Thank you, Milord." She blushes. Even now she's still not used to receiving such praise from him. She doubt she ever will be. _Aaaahhh he's such a sweetheart how was I ever blessed to have a master like hi-_

"Besides," Hinata interrupts again - Oboro stifles a glare, since she technically wasn't _saying_ anything - "that creepy dude? Don't worry, we caught him! I even got to beat the tar outta him!" He beams with more pride than the sun. Then he softens. "We just, y'know, wanted to make sure you're okay."

She could almost cry, she's so happy. "Yeah, I'm alright now. Thanks for checking on me."

"Anytime, Oboro."

"You know it! If anything happens again, just tell us! We'll whup 'em good!"

"Heh, alright. I will. Now, about that outfit you want..."

\---

"Hey, I came in some time ago, and, well, I said some awful things. I was having a bad day, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry, Miss. Can I buy a little somethin'? Maybe a hair thingy?"

 _Oh wow, an actual apology?_ "Thank you for your kindness, sir. And of course you can! Hold on, I'll bring out the hair accessories; we've got a great selection!"

\---

"It sucks. I want a refund."

"Hey look, the tag fell off. Does that mean it's free?? Heheheh."

"Hey, want some merchant tips? I'll give you a discount for them!"

"You smiled at me! That means you like me, right? Don't lead me on like this!"

"Where's the soup section?"

Let's face it, the bad customers won't stop coming _that_ easily. Some days - _entire_ days - will be ruined.

But...

\---

"OOOOH I knew it I knew it I _knew_ it would be worth the wait!"

"I'm glad you think so! I gotta hand it to you, you have a great eye for coordination! Have you considered going into fashion design?"

"I've thought about it, but I'm no good at sewing. I just can't pick it up for some reason. But I have a lot of fun putting the colors and patterns together."

"I see. You could form a team with someone who can sew! A lot of designers do that. I'd offer myself, but the store..."

"Oh no, you don't have to! Running a store is already hard work, I wouldn't go piling on more! I don't know anyone else who can sew, unfortunately, but maybe I'll meet someone eventually."

"Well, however it works out, I'd love to see your creations someday!"

"I'll be sure to remember to show you. Thank you again, Miss Oboro!"

"Any time! Thanks for stopping by!"

\---

...some days go so wonderfully, Oboro can't help herself. She just keeps smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 will be the year of a lot of things and i hope one of those things is "stop treating retail workers like dirt"
> 
> i didn't have anyone specific in mind for the unnamed characters but if you want to think they're other fates characters then go for it


End file.
